


the night changes

by softyjaewin (bootypest)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypest/pseuds/softyjaewin
Summary: sicheng comes to the rescue and jaehyun's thankful for that.





	the night changes

The melody of the piano glided throughout the venue. The sound of glasses clinking, the constant soft chattering, and the delicious aromas flowing in the air as the servers pass by. The restaurant was classy enough for people to dress semi-formal and not that difficult to book a reservation the nights before. The sophisticated eatery was situated a few blocks from the college dorms, located in the outskirts of the downtown district.

The brunet male had glanced his watch, realizing its has been ten minutes since the designated meeting time. Jaehyun sipped his glass of water, looking around the place, trying not to look like he wasn’t internally freaking out for the possibility of being stood up. He pushed those negative thoughts aside and believed his date was stuck in traffic and running late, _yeah it had to be that_.

Ignoring the waitress gaze, probably filled with sympathy, he pulled out his phone to text one of his friends. Taeyong was out of town, so that was a no, neither Doyoung or Jungwoo were an option since he didn’t want to feel guilty for setting him up for the blind date, and Sicheng... _Sicheng was his best bet_.

_heyyy_

> _arent you on a date??_

_well im the only here, but entertain me!! :D_

__

> _i mean i guess…_

And so Sicheng did, he told of him of his latest project and how he finally got the internship at a nearby elementary school. They talked for the next ten minutes, instantly replying back and forth. It was until Jaehyun realized it has been almost twenty-five minutes and he yet to order anything. Waiting for Sicheng text back, Jaehyun shyly caught the attention of the waitress. He order a simple appetizer of avocado egg rolls, hoping it was enough for them not to kick him out just yet.

When the appetizer reached his table, and he was quietly munching on his rolls, it dawned on him. His mouth slowly chewed and he swallowed his food and _the truth_. Jaehyun had been waiting for almost half an hour because he had been stood up. It had been almost two years since he had been a relationship, a short one at that, and a few months ago he went out on a couple of dates, knowing none would had worked out because frankly, his dates had envisioned a different lifestyle compared to his mundane view. But here he was alone, munching on a tasty avocado egg roll, and looking pathetic for waiting for someone who isn't going to show up.

Just as he was about to ask for the check, a familiar voice caught his attention. He stared amazed as the same waitress led the lean blond male to his table. Sicheng incredibly handsome with a pair of black slacks, a simple black turtleneck paired with a blue and green checkered blazer. Jaehyun felt his attire of black slacks, a white button up, and brown coat was simple in comparison. 

"I am so sorry for running late, my boss held me back at the office," Sicheng pretended to explain.

The waitress gave Jaehyun a small smile filled with relief as Sicheng sat down, resettling the menus and filling both glasses with water. The blond was quick to order a bottle of pinot noir. 

After the waitress left after receiving the order, Jaehyun stared at his companion in awe. "You know you don't have to pretend anymore, I think the waitress is just happy I order something more than just an appetizer." 

Sicheng seems to reflect over something, he scrunches his nose in an adorable manner before settling with a vivid smile. "I can't believe your date stood you up. I'm gonna have a word with Doyoung and Jungwoo."

"No, don't mention anything until I talk to them. They seemed more excited with setting me up that I don't want them to feel super guilty for putting me through that," The brunet explained.

Being with Sicheng was easy. It was easy to keep a conversation going especially with how many topics they discussed. At times they would banter or even softly argue about who is the superior superhero. Maybe it was easy because they were already friends but to anyone else, it looked like the start of something new.

Slowly throughout the _date_ , Sicheng rested his hand on top of Jaehyun's until he firmly held it and was softly caressing the skin with his thumb. Jaehyun was perfectly content with how it was going, that he gave no second thought to the skinship, despite the tips of his ears turning red.

It was until Jaehyun was instantly caught off guard by the waitress. Sicheng had excuse himself to use the restroom before they left and Jaehyun had asked for the bill. "He's cute you know, and I'm really glad he showed up," the waitress gave him a sweet smile before taking the signed receipt and giving Sicheng a bright smile as they passed by each other.

 _I'm glad he did too._ Jaehyun thought as Sicheng walked closer, his eyes gleaming bright as he gave Jaehyun a grin. 

"Want to grab some gelato before the night ends?"

_Who was Jaehyun to deny the offer of dessert._

As of second nature, Sicheng intertwined their fingers together and led them outside of the restaurant. Only to separate when people were entering as they exited. Sicheng opted with putting his hand behind Jaehyun's back. Jaehyun is glad the only light source are the dimmed light posts or else Sicheng would noticed his tinted cheeks. 

 

Casually strolling down the illuminated downtown district, moderately filled with people for a Saturday night, the two males ate their gelato in a comfortable silence. 

"Hey, thank you for coming. You probably were working on your project and I had to bother you with my lame issue." Jaehyun shyly stated.

"No problem, probably a good thing I came, because I had not eaten anything since breakfast," Sicheng joked as he threw their paper cups into the trash can.

Jaehyun chuckled, "Well I'm glad, I honestly had a great time."

The blond looked away for a moment before smiling, "Great enough for a second date?"

"Second date? Then this would be considered our... _first date?_ "

"I mean only if you want to, not forcing you or anything..." A flustered Sicheng stated.

Jaehyun reflected on the thought. Considering that tonight could of ended up in embarrassment, Sicheng appeared as his prince charming. He felt so at ease and comfortable with him tonight, that he forgot someone else was supposed to be in Sicheng's spot. And he wouldn't lie that his heart didn't speed up the moment the blond appeared dressed up for the _date_ or the way he held his hand throughout the night like it belong there. But he thought beyond that and their friendship, which was also easy going and they kinda became their little escape from the other friends in their group. It also was not hard to like Sicheng. So was his heart ready to take this leap of faith–

_He was ready to take this chance._

"I'd love to."

Sicheng gave him another bright smile, "Okay, I like that too."

They walked comfortably back to the dorms making small talk here and there. They knew the night between them ended as they reached Jaehyun's door.

"I had a good time. Thank you and goodnight!" The brunet quickly said as he placed a chaste kiss on Sicheng's cheek and close the door behind him.

Sicheng could only a stuttered out a "goodnight" before touching his cheek were Jaehyun kissed it.

A goodnight indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> because i've literally been writing a lot so here's more jaewin


End file.
